Lovers and Liars
by bigredbear
Summary: A friend has been betrayed by the one person they never thought would hurt them and a web of lies and love begins to form. Update! 2xHx1
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be broke.

Hope You like the Fic. Hilde x?

"What do you mean you're not coming? I can't go in there by myself. I don't have anything in common with those people…. Duo... Duo..." It was no use. Hilde's comments lingered with no one there to listen any longer. The phone line rang in her ears signaling that the other person on the line had long since hung up. She wasn't one to lose an argument so easily and was just about to leave when a tall young man came up beside her.

"You're Duo's friend aren't you? Hilde wasn't it? I remembered you from the last anniversary from the Eve Wars." The young man had politely kissed Hilde's hand and was leading her into the large ballroom before she could protest. He looked very familiar, but she could not place his face and was too embarrassed to ask. He must have caught on by the very puzzled look on her face and quickly stopped in his tracks. "Oh I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Duo's friend, Quatra. Quatra Winner." She immediately turned a deep shade of red after realizing who the young man, in fact, was.

She had danced with him at a function a few months back and had had a very nice conversation with him. She was almost ashamed with herself that she couldn't even remember his name.

Without waiting for a response from the young lady beside him, Quatre again started up the one-way conversation they had been having. "Well, from the fact that Duo left such a beautiful woman alone tonight, I'm guessing he's not coming." It was a statement, not a question. Hilde frowned slightly but immediately replaced it with a bright smile that could easily rival that of Duo's.

Upon entering the ballroom, Hilde immediately wished she hadn't. The gaggle of rich phonies with their plastic smiles and icy stares made her aware that she didn't belong. She felt like an intruder. She wanted to make a run for it, but she knew the handsome man beside her wouldn't allow it.

The pair had made their way halfway through the crowded room when she saw a familiar head of blonde hair coming her way. She didn't know its owner personally but she had seen the thousands of news briefings and newspaper articles she appeared in. "Hello Quatra. I was wondering where you disappeared to, but now I see you found yourself a friend. My name is Relena Dorlian, and you are?" Hilde quickly supplied her name and was greeted with the same bright, yet diplomatic smile that Quatra received.

She seemed to think for a moment before adding, "Duo's girlfriend am I right?" Once again Hilde gave a curt nod, and, with one last handshake, Relena was gone.

The evening had progressed without incident, but Hilde wished something, anything would happen to liven up the mind numbing gala. It had been an hour since Quatra had been dragged off by a rich heiress, leaving her to her own devices. She was nearly bored to tears and just wanted to call it a night. She couldn't help but notice that most of the other Gundam pilots had either chosen not to attend the function all together, or had only made a brief appearance. She decided they were the smart ones. Hilde figured that making her way to the other side of the room would result in a possible conversation with one of the many drooling men who had been dissecting with their eyes all evening. She decided it best to simply hide out on the balcony for the remainder of the evening.

Stepping out into the cold winter air, she decided she had made the wrong decision. Looking back into the ball rooms she though it might just be better bare the cold instead of heading back inside. To her surprise she felt someone place a warm coat around her. She figured it was Quatra and turned around to thank him, but was greeted by someone completely different.

The person towered over her, and she figured it was one of the men from inside, but as he spoke she recognized the voice. "Duo didn't come did he?" It was Heero, and she was quit used to his unique way of saying hi by his many conversations with Duo. She had never really seen his face, but his voice was unmistakable.

Answering Heero with a nod he seemed to understand. She knew he wasn't one for words so she didn't push the issue. She figured he was hiding out, as well, and just stood there enjoying the much needed silence.

It had been a week since that night at the banquet and the last time she had last seen Duo or Heero. Duo had called a few times telling her that he was at a friend's house and that he would be back in a week or so. She knew it was a lie of course, but after a year of being with Duo, she got used to it. The funny thing was she had stopped caring. It was clear that Duo knew their relationship was over, but, up until a week ago, she hadn't.

After the banquet was over and she thought it was safe to leave, she made her way outside of the massive mansion. Cursing inwardly, she remembered she didn't have a ride since Duo had taken the car. To her surprise, for the second time that evening, Heero came to her rescue. Pulling around the bend in what was obviously a rental car, he offered her a ride. If it were anyone else she would have refused a ride from a near stranger, but she felt like she already knew Heero in some strange way.

She would have thought Duo and Heero had nothing in common, but as Heero pushed the gas petal nearly to the floor, she realized both of them could be taught a lesson on obeying the speed limit. As the car sped down the deserted road Hilde decided to break the silence.

"So Heero, are you just here for the banquet or some other reason?" She knew she was sticking her nose in where it didn't belong, but she really didn't care. She was bored, and she knew Heero wasn't the kind to make conversation. To her surprise, he answered her. "It was mandatory since I work for the preventers."

Hilde knew that the two had a pretty long ride ahead of them, even if Heero was going over 100mph, and the silence in the small car was beginning to get to her. I was then, that in spite of her better judgment, she decided to have a little fun with Heero. After all if Duo did whatever he wanted, why couldn't she?

Noticing a small town coming up, she asked if they could stop. She was ready to have him put up an argument, but, unlike Duo, Heero wasn't the kind to make a fuss. Parking in an empty parking lot near a small café, Hilde jumped out, dragging Heero with her. He didn't protest, but he did seem a bit suspicious of her. After getting a cup of coffee, she decided she would leave him alone, for now.

It was about an half an hour before they finally reached Hilde's small apartment. She lived alone since Duo never wanted her to know what he was up to. Like a sign from some mischievous deity, as soon as Heero pulled into the complex's yard one of the car's tires got punctured and went flat. A large smile suddenly took over her face, and she could tell Heero was confused even though he didn't show it. Heero quickly went to check for the car's spare but it was also busted. Taking it as some odd sign, Hilde told Heero to come in until he could think of something better to do.

Heero was a bit apprehensive about coming into her apartment when Duo wasn't there, but figured he had no choice. After all, he was no fool, and had a pretty good idea of what she was up to. He also knew that Duo was probably up to the same thing. He knew about Duo and Relena, and had known for some time. He hated not telling Hilde, but he figured if he knew, and was hardly around, she had to know. And besides, it was none of his business. He just hoped that she didn't see when Relena snuck out of the party early to go see him.

After making their way up the stairs, Hilde motioned for Heero to have a seat. Hilde immediately went into the kitchen, after discarding her purse onto the sofa, and came out with two glasses in her hand. Hilde wasn't one to beat around the bush and before Heero could figure out what she was up to exactly she was kissing him. Under any other circumstance he would not have allowed it to continue, but he figured what the hell.

A/N if anyone like this I'll continue. If not, no more writing for Bigredbear. ïﾁŒ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own. Bigred no own anything

A/N I decided to clean up the chapter a bit. I fixed most of the errors and hopefully it will be easier to read.

**Chaper 2**

It had been a week since the night Heero had last seen Hilde and they had kissed. As hard as he tried He could not shake the memory. She had kissed him, but he could tell she just didn't want to be alone. As hard as it had been, he pulled away. He was not one to take advantage of a vulnerable woman, no matter how attractive she might be. She hadn't protested, either. She just clutched onto him for dear life the remainder of the night.

Although nothing had escalated further, Heero left the following morning feeling confused and oddly vulnerable. Laying her gently onto the comfortable sofa, as not to wake her, he silently made his exit to his immobile car. He made quick word of patching the car's flat tire, something he could have done the night before. It was odd, though. Some part of him was happy he hadn't.

Over the years Heero had learnt a few things from the shady characters he encountered. He could figure when a woman was interested and how to let her know if there was a mutual attraction, but he had no idea what to do after that. What was he supposed to do or say, when it came to the opposite sex? If he could just figure out the answer to that question he figured he would have smooth sailing from that point on. As he thought more about the subject, he figured he should work on dealing with his coworkers before attempting to deal with the fairer, more confusing sex.

Women, he decided, were the one thing he would never master. He didn't even know if Hilde would ever want to see him after that or not. They did not really know each other apart from Duo's rants, and girls didn't leave guys like Duo, cheat or not, for him, After all, he should know.

Relena was never really a serious prospect, but Lieutenant Noin, the secretary at the front desk of the preventer building, and even Trowa's sister were. Duo had, either, already gotten to them and they wanted nothing to do with any of the pilots or before anything could really grow between Heero and the lady in question, Duo suddenly took an interest in them. Heero had learnt a while back that he wasn't a complete dog. Some girls even found him attractive, though he had no idea why, but none ever really saw him as anything more than something to look at.

That was, until he had gotten a phone call from Hilde earlier that evening. She wanted to go out. He was sure he would have received a call from Duo wailing if the two had broken up, but there was no other explanation. She wouldn't call him if her and Duo hadn't broken up. He didn't want to refuse her, especially with the state she had been in a few nights before, but he certainly couldn't say yes.

He wasn't sure what he had said, but he knew he was driving down the road to pick her up from her apartment. He was surprised at himself. Instead of feeling guilty, he felt kind of angry. Over the years, Duo had come to think of him as his personal shrink even though he really didn't want to be. The fact that Duo didn't call him after breaking it off with Hilde showed Heero he really didn't care about her. Duo had Relena and most of his employees. He probably saw Hilde as just another notch on his belt. True, Duo was a nice guy, and he would die for him any day, but he was also tempted to kill him on a regular basis.

Heero was just a few miles away from Hilde's apartment when he heard his cell phone ring. Heero accepted the fact that he was a workaholic and as hard as he often tried, he couldn't neglect his responsibilities, even for one night. If he was being called it must be important so... His thoughts were quickly cut short, when he heard the unmistakable voice of Duo on the other line.

As usual, Duo didn't wait for a greeting he knew he wasn't going to get, and, as usual, Heero paid little to no attention to the other man. That is until one word caught his attention. "Hilde."

"The babe's been mad at me lately, and if I don't see her soon she'll have a fit, so I was wondering if you could swing by her place and pick her up for the function tonight. I'm kinda he, he busy, you know, and I know you don't miss anything work related, so could you do me this favor? Can't exactly trust my other friends with my girl if you know what I mean. Thanks man. You're a real pal. See you tonight." Without a response from Heero, the phone line went dead.

To be continued? Like? No like? Just tell me. I have no idea where this is going to tell the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**H**ilde didn't really know what to think of Heero. True, she wanted to get back at Duo, but was going through Heero to do it the right choice? That night at the banquet was the first time she had actually met Heero, but he seemed to be a decent guy. He was extremely militant, and under any other circumstances she would have steered clear of his kind at all cost, but Duo thought the world of him. She was sure he was a good person under the layers and layers and layers of armor he had put up over the years. After all, he was handsome enough to compensate for his lacking conversational skills. And, on the upside, soldier boys always have insane bodies.

When Hilde called Heero about going out, she wasn't completely sure what her game plan was but she figured she could come up with a plan later. It was almost time for Heero to arrive; however, and she still had no idea what she was going to do with him.

Holding a makeup brush in her hand she applied a very light shade of pink eye shadow over her eye lids and then a bit of lip gloss to her lips. Duo never liked her to wear makeup. He said it made women look like a Care Bear puked on their face. Duo was no longer a priority, however.

Heero had informed her that there was a function that he was required to attend. She hated having to go to another one of the stuffy political dinners but she inwardly hoped that Duo would be there. It was time to make him pay.

**Duo POV**

**H**e finally broke it off with her. He just couldn't understand how someone so beautiful on the outside could be so ugly on the inside. From the smile that she flashed everyone to the hair on her head, it was all fake. He never wanted to give into her, but the princess always got what she wanted.

Duo knew his playboy ways were wrong. He hated himself for it. It was just that he had so many wild oats to sew, but he loved Hilde too much to ever give her up. It made him sick sometimes to think how selfish he was, but he just couldn't control himself. Thank goodness he had Heero. Sometimes he felt bad for dumping his problems on his buddy, but he figured he wasn't ever listening anyway. Heero was a good guy. He just wished he could find someone like Hilde, too. His friend really needed a love life. Some sick part of him even felt like he was doing Heero a favor by sharing the details of his personal life with him. After all, he needed a little spice in his life; even if it wasn't his own.

The night before something had snapped in Duo. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted to be a one woman man. He wanted to stop being a friend with baggage. He wanted to stop the sneaking around. And most importantly he wanted to get away from Relena.

It wasn't easy breaking up with her. Despite what people thought she could be quit nasty. She cursed. She clawed. But what hurt was that she threatened to tell Hilde about them. He lost it then. He couldn't even remember what he told her, but it wasn't nice. That night he left her in tears. It made him feel terrible, but he had to put it past him. He figured that by having Heero bring Hilde he would be safe. Heero knew what Relena was capable of and wouldn't let her get any where near Hilde. Good ole Heero. He knew Heero would have his back.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was the usual uptight, stick up the ass event that socialite parties usually were. Rich balding men babbling about how rich they are, check. Aging women who could neither blink or frown, double check.

The highlight of the evening so far was definitely going with Heero. When he had picked her up, she was sure to give him a kiss on the lips before he could protest. She had to admit when she with him she felt happy and safe and like a school girl- the way she used to feel with Duo. Holding onto his arm she felt less like she was on a mission to get revenge than on a date with someone she was genuinely interested in.

Their arrival had garnered a few stares, mainly for the fact that Heero, despite his many assets, was usually the loner in the shadows than one to have a beautiful girl on his arm. It did not help that Hilde was wearing one of her more eye catching dresses that she owned.

Quatre was the first to approach the pair. "Heero. It's nice to see you actually came without he having to hunt you down. And it is always a pleasure to see you Hilde. You are looking beautiful as always. Oh, and I believe Duo was looking for you earlier. He should be over there somewhere. "

"It is nice to see you too, Quatre." Hilde responded genuinely, "But, I'm actually here with Heero." Quatre tried his best to keep smiling but he failed miserably looking all the part of a deer caught in headlights at Hilde's response.

"Ok, then. Have ..fun." His voice faltered slightly and he was off.

Heero felt a surge of guilt and nausea run over him. He did not know what he had gotten himself into. He hoped that it was not showing on his face. This was the hardest battle he had ever faced. The situation scared him. Women scared already scared him, but the fact that he was betraying a friend and even worse genuinely attracted to the object of his betrayal terrified him.

Heero was contemplating just running away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Heero. Hilde. So nice to see you.'

"Hello Relena." Both replied dryly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was 8:15. He knew Heero had probably already arrived. Heero was never late, ever. And, he knew Heero would have Hilde safely by his side, away from the old pervs that frequented these types of events. Not that he had anything to worry about. What was an old fart, no matter how rich, compared to the great Duo Maxwell? He did his best to boost his own ego. He would need it after Hilde was finished with him.

Duo had to admit, he hadn't been the model boyfriend as of late. Far from it. Tonight would be different, though. Tonight would change everything. It was about time he was the man people thought him to be. The man Hilde needed and wanted.

He had been lingering in a hallway for the past 20 minutes or so. He wasn't hiding, he kept telling himself, but he knew that was a lie. He had vowed, after breaking up with Relena, never to lie or withhold truth in its entirety from anyone again, including himself.

Taking a small box out of his pocket, for the fifth time that evening, he looked inside to make sure its contents were still secure. Glancing around the corner of the hallway, where he had been standing, he spotted her. She looked absolutely stunning. In that instant, all of his apprehensions disappeared. She was safely on Heero's arm, like his friend had promised.

It wasn't until he rounded the corner that he saw her. Relena had made her way over to Heero and Hilde without him noticing. She looked like a mannequin- perfect and plastic as always. He didn't know what she was saying but he didn't like it one bit.

"It's so nice seeing the two of you….together. Are you keeping Ms. Hilde warm until Duo gets here Heero?" Relena gave a faint laugh to indicate her remark was meant to be a joke of sorts, but Hilde simply gave a polite smile and Heero ignored it. He wasn't sure what Relena was up to, but he did not like it. His Heero senses were tingling, and every bone in his body said to run. Hilde could sense something was off about the blonde woman but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to play along for the time being. She could not dislike a woman she knew practically nothing about.

She was about to lead Heero away when she felt a strong arm pull her gently by the waist.

"Hilde, babe. Glad to see you made it tonight. I expected nothing less from my man Heero here. You look gorgeous as usually." Duo was grinning as only he could but no one else was.

A mixture of anger and pain was painted on Hilde's face and she pulled herself out of Duo's grasp. Relena looked oddly pleased and had a wild look in her eyes. Duo just stood there smiling as hard as he could, his face never betraying the wave of guilt and rejection he felt. Heero looked as stoic as ever, but inwardly he wanted to vomit. He even toyed with the idea of doing so to get out of the situation but he decided against it. He had to admit the idea of accidentally aiming in the general direction of Relena and killing two birds with one stone was tempting.

Heero never thought he would hate silence, but the tension between the four of them was nearly unbearable. He didn't know whether or not he was relieved or terrified when an observant Trowa somehow steered both ladies and Duo into an empty area of the large hall.

It took Heero a few minutes to finally follow behind them and develop a plan of action. He figured that either both women would turn on Duo, or they would turn on each other, or they would turn on each other and Duo. Heero never thought there would be an equation he could not solve, but there were too many variables to come to a conclusive analysis of the situation when women were concerned.

As he neared the heavy closed door he was alarmed that he could not hear anything. He hoped that no one had been killed. That would solve part his problem but would certainly create a far worse one.

As Heero entered the room, the situation was much calmer than he had expected.

"Good Heero. You're here. I'm sorry to ruin your evening but can you please take me home. I don't want to be around him anymore." Hilde looked far more composed than he had expected. He figured it best to do as she asked.

"Goodnight Releena. Good riddance Duo." Hilde was doing her best to walk with her head held as high as she could when Releena whispered something rather loudly.

"Look at that Duo. She is sickened by the sight of you and she doesn't even know how you took advantage of me. I mean all of the nasty, filthy things you said and did to me. I think she would absolutely abhor you if she found out about that."

It was in that instant that Heero knew things had gone from bad to suicidal. He had assumed that Hilde knew about Duo's affair but the look of rage on her face told him everything he needed to know.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hey I know it's been …a while but life hit me and …I'm back to writing and will try to crank some stuff out much faster than last time. Hope you enjoy.**

Heero pushed the pedal of his cherry red luxury rental down hard, the sporty car easily handling the high speeds and sharp turns of the extended ride back to his apartment. He was uncharacteristically flustered, with his heart rate elevated and palms slightly clammy, but thankfully he'd gotten Hilde home without incident or any further complicating/inappropriate interactions between the pair. The entire ride from the party she just sat completely rigid while seething in her leather seat and biting down hard enough onto her bottom lip that Heero couldn't help but notice that her tooth had pierced the soft skin slightly.

On the outside, he'd stayed perfectly composed, as usual, daring only to glance over from the corner of his eye every so often, but like all of his other interactions with women he was a mess upstairs. As he'd exited the lavish hall with Hilde by his side he couldn't help but notice the prying eyes of his back and an exceptionally scrutinizing stare from Chang, his last partner, and he wasn't at all surprised when he found him waiting inside of the temporary barracks they'd been sharing despite it being well into the morning.

"What was that tonight, Yuy?" Wufei said jumping right to the point but Heero remained silent, for the most part, as he kicked off his stiff shoes and shrugging out of his coat.

"Fine." Wufei said seemingly respecting Heero's desire to have his private affairs remain his and his alone but he wouldn't be so lucky.

"You can be evasive Yuy, but something very odd, very inappropriate and very unprofessional seems to have transpired tonight and I know you don't like to muddle in these type of affairs but you are perhaps one of the few people I willingly converse with. So spill…"

Heero couldn't believe that even his normally discreet roommate who avoided the petty dealings of others like the plague was badgering him about something to trivial, granted it would have been trivial if it hadn't at all involved him. Instead of engaging Chang, at that moment, Heero instead walked towards the kitchen, still eyeing his roommate from the corner of his eye, but he didn't feel like divulging much of anything- ever. He couldn't tell him that he'd become a dirty, untrustworthy, whore of a man who'd kissed a friend's girlfriend and dare flaunt his transgressions for all to see. He'd begun to come to terms with a lot of the terrible thing's he'd done during war times but this was different. He felt a different kind of guilt and shame, albeit more of the latter.

No matter how hard he tried to ignore the other man in hopes he'd take the hint and leave unopened doors closed, he could still sense his glaring eyes on his back. "Wufei I hardly…" Heero started but was abruptly interrupted by Wufei who seemed to suddenly be more interested in adding his own opinions on the evening.

"I know I shouldn't get you involved in such a trivial matter but Maxwell should be ashamed of himself for bringing such a tawdry personal conflict to a work related event. It was vulgar, especially on Dorlian's part, and I'm not sure how you got roped into it all but at least you diffused the situation with some class. Thankfully a few of us still know how to conduct ourselves in a matter befitting a soldier."

"Hn" Heero grunted slightly, while not betraying any of the confusion and relief he was feeling. Wufei didn't know anything after all. That was a good thing. He didn't need any of his all too blunt comments at the moment but he still felt like a complete and utter degenerate.

"But really Yuy, although it goes against my better judgment as well as my personal vow against having any interest in these sorts of things, I still have to ask- how _did _you get wrapped up in all of this? All I'm saying is that if any of this episode is going to trickle down to where it will further affect you while you are in this apartment, and thus me, you should give me fair warning."

Heero groaned to himself and thought it best to just keep his mouth shut as he excited to his room but no such luck should befall him. Instead of the quiet end of his day he so longed for, a frantic pounding sounded from the other side of the apartment's thick metal door as if it were simply waiting for the worst possibly moment to interrupt the tired soldier.

"Heero! Wufei! Open up!" Heero cringed upon hearing his name and he knew without question who was on the other side of the door. "It's me, Duo. I know you're awake in there." Wufei and Heero both glared at the door but they knew if they didn't answer Duo would simply keep at his insistent banging through the quiet halls until yet another unwanted spectacle played-out for the day.

"Heero. Man. I need your help." Heero cringed inwardly. Of course Duo needed his help. He needed him to plummet further into the realm of debauchery he was already a part of. "I'm going crazy. I've been at Hilde's apartment for hours begging her to let me in and she won't even look at me. Please. I need you. I need her. I need you to help me reach her. She seems to take to you so please help me to get her to listen to me. I can't let it end like this."

No! Heero wanted to scream at Duo but instead he calmly removed his friend's frantic hands from his shirt. "Duo I can't. I ….You don't…..No." Heero thought himself pathetic as he stumbled over his words, albeit it was the only indication of his internal self loathing dialogue.

"C'mon Heero. I know I'm always asking so much of you but…."

"You don't understand." Heero interrupted but Duo was back, immediately latched onto his shirt again, only this time with more fervor.

"Don't understand what man? I'm a wreck here."

" " Heero wanted so badly to just say it. Say that he'd kissed Hilde, he'd kissed the reason for Duo's anguish but nothing came out. He felt it wise to take the cowards route for the time being.

"I'm sorry Heero. I'm sorry buddy. I shouldn't be doing this to you. I mean, I've done some messed up things to you in the past and through all that you stayed by me and have been nothing but a good friend and I shouldn't be doing this to you but I don't know who else to turn to."

Heero wanted to die. He wanted to die right there. Yes, Duo had done some rotten things to him, single handedly ruined his poor excuse for a love life and, basically, albeit unconsciously controlled his little free time with his never ending antics but Heero knew that in the grand scheme of "Bro-ology" as Duo called it, he'd committed an act worse than murder.

"Please Heero just go to her. Please. Do this for me. I won't even say another word or ask another favor." Duo didn't leave Heero any room for argument as he abruptly headed out in his best attempt at composing his pathetic form.

Heero couldn't help but make a rare face as he realized the mounting situation he'd been unwittingly tossed into. All he wanted to do was go to sleep but his almost forgotten roommate caught his eye, an odd look of understanding and amusement playing over his features.

"You heard him Yuy. _Go to her._ I just hope you can really _help_ that idiot out seeing as he's been such a good friend to you and all. I wouldn't have even guessed that you were good with helping with these delicate lady issues seeing as he's kept you from one of those emotional windbags for what …..six months?…a year?...maybe longer? Yup, that Maxwell's a good friend alright. You should _really _work it out for him."

With that Wufei gave Heero an odd mock salute and headed off to bed with a strange look of satisfaction on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark with the promise of a rainstorm outside when Heero pulled up to Hilde's apartment late in the afternoon. He knew he shouldn't be there but Duo wouldn't stop calling until Heero finally gave in and asked a very enthusiastic Hilde is he could come over. Even as he lingered hesitantly by the doorframe he contemplated if he should just turn around, right that instant, and walk away, but Hilde, as if sensing his apprehension, burst through the hard wood frame beaming like a ray of sunshine.

"Hello there Heero. You look handsome today." Heero had to fight the butterflies in his stomach at the mere generic complement from the young woman who seemed to make whatever he'd chosen to wear look completely frumpy in comparison to her.

"You look….stunning as well." Heero realized he'd blurted out and immediately wanted to shoot himself right in the mouth. 'Stupid' he thought as he contemplated kicking himself for good measure. 'Keep things straight to the point and get out!'

"Wow. Stunning. A girl doesn't get that one everyday. I could get used to it. But don't just stand out there. I made us lunch and we can talk about whatever it is you wanted to get off your chest."

"Thank you" Heero said as politely as his gruff voice would allow "but I can't stay."

Hilde, however, didn't seem at all fazed by his decline of her offer. "Nonsense" she said looping his arm in her own. "I went though all the trouble of making homemade macaroni and cheese, a garden salad, grilled portabella mushrooms, fresh squeezed lemonade and a sweet potato pie, all vegetarian seeing as I noticed you always have the vegetable option at those parties. I can't even imagine eating all this food by myself so you're just going to have to deal. "

Heero felt a wave of guilt wash over him as well as a strange and overwhelming sense of gratitude from Hilde's kind offering, even down to the detail of noticing something so small about him that few even bothered to realize. Who would even bother to think the perfect killing machine was an animal loving vegetarian? No one so far except Hilde that is, but he still had to do what he had to do.

"That is very kind of you but you don't understand. I don't feel that my actions were justifiable the other night. You were obviously upset and I shouldn't have let things escalate the way that they did. It's not fair to you or Duo…." He let his friend's name just linger in the air. "For that I apologize and as odd as it might be Duo asked me to…."

"Try and persuade me to overlook his _many_ transgressions all the while using you like he always does Heero. He's pretty predictable. " Hilde had backtrack quickly across her apartment to catch hold of Heero's hand just in case he decided that he still needed to leave.

"And….. I'm the one who should apologize. I put you in an uncomfortable situation but please rest assured that you did not take advantage of me. From the short while I've known you I can see that you are a kind, strong, albeit uptight" she said with a wink "gentleman who happens to be very very stunning and it's a shame that you and I met each other after my ill fated relationship with Duo began. I don't want to make your life complicated but I believe if something good, make that great, comes along, you should go after it and everything else will work itself out. But if you don't have the same belief system all you have to do is walk out that door and I would completely understand and be more than happy to just be your friend."

Hilde presented her argument so well that Heero couldn't possibly argue with the woman who had been so kind to him, and in the very short time that he'd known her, one of the most caring and genuinely interested people he'd met in a long time if not ever. Even her offer of friendship had been extended so easily, offering him an apparent cop out, but her actions were anything other than that of someone looking for a platonic relationship.

Again, he found himself intertwined with the forbidden raven haired beauty. She'd kissed him, innocent at first, as if it was his choice where things were headed, but he knew he should have headed for the door and down to his car to drive until he was a safe distance from the trance she currently had him under, but he couldn't or wouldn't. He was unable to tell anymore. He was getting himself deeper and deeper into a horrible mess as each kiss was quickly becoming much more passionate than the last. He wasn't even remotely innocent anymore. He was an all out man-whore despite not having even enjoyed another woman's company in the better part of a year.

"No..."Heero managed weakly as he forced his face to fall to the crook of Hilde's neck.

"No. I can't. It doesn't matter how I feel. It never matters. Duo wants me to try and get you two back together and here I am being selfish and disgusting."

"What?" Hilde said gathering her thoughts for a moment and realizing, for the first time, that _The_ Mr. Heero Yuy was much more vulnerable yet selfless than she originally thought. She couldn't believe how loyal he was to someone who had absentmindedly yet selfishly screwed him over so many times.

"Heero" she said holding his reluctant calloused hands in her own. "Name one time that you did something for yourself let alone something selfish. A vacation? Buying something expensive? A good meal? Taken a day off? A sports game? Asked a favor? Anything?" Heero actually gave her question a thought for a moment, but nothing came. He couldn't think of a single time he did anything for himself. It was sad really, his life was work and being the proverbial wingman, shift taker, favor giver etc. and what was even sadder is that a near stranger had gotten past so many of the barriers many of his friends hadn't been able to penetrate in years of knowing him. This woman was damn near the Delilah to his Samson and it looked like she could very well be the death of him.

"I thought so" she said nodding in understanding of his silence. "Well Heero, if it helps I'll explain a few things. I was Duo's 'buddy' for years before he even acknowledged me as his girlfriend. In that time I was devoted to, only had eyes for, and would die for him. He betrayed me time and time again and no matter how hard I tried I was like a loyal puppy, up until the day a handsome familiarly-strange-stranger came along and became the first person I even looked at in years. Duo was a terrible boyfriend but a good friend and that's all he can be to me. I love Duo but I'm not in love with him anymore so rest assured you couldn't have broken something that was already shattered. "

This Hilde made everything, even betrayal, sound so logical. In one afternoon Heero found himself moving from guilty cheater, to being carried away to a land of passionate kisses, an unbelievable lunch, comfortable quiet, interesting, albeit a tad one sided, conversation about things he understood, genuine interest in who he was and not just a persona – no perfect soldier, no preventer, no gundam pilot – just the man behind the façade. Although he hadn't divulged much, no confessions of his past or deepest desires or anything along those lines, she had gotten him to let his guard down just a bit- and that was saying something.

By the time Heero realized the time, and how late it in fact was, reality hit home and he stealthily eased himself out of Hilde's arms and down to his car for the long drive. Although his apartment was a mere ten minutes away he had to think- and not like the teenaged naïve lovesick thing he'd turned into just a few hours before. He was Heery Yuy after all. He was a soldier, deadly and militant, and not some happy go lucky idiot who pranced around daydreaming and being girl crazy. …..

"Duo." He whispered without thinking. He had done it again to that happy go lucky girl crazy idiot. Maybe that was it. Hilde turned men into these happy mutant hybrids of their former selves. In some odd way that made sense but then again he didn't care and that was the problem. He liked this power she had over him, the way she made him feel, no matter how torrid and forbidden. She almost ordered him to feel something akin to happiness and if it was one thing he understood was an order. She was something good indeed and he couldn't let that go, could he?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Another update. That's 3 in two days after years of being delinquent….I think that's a record for me. I hope you like. **

Duo took his face in his hands, still too shocked to feel anything but sure enough the confusion soon set in, then the anger, then the burning desire to cause something, or someone, complete and utter bodily harm. He was so far beyond furious that he couldn't see straight as everything his eyes lay upon took on a shade of red and his blood felt so hot he was sure it could have burned straight through his body from the inside out.

He couldn't believe what he'd seen and heard. He couldn't believe what had happened right in front of him, and what made it even more infuriating is that he'd orchestrated the whole thing himself without even realizing it. The only thing he could compare it to was the feeling of anger you got when you accidentally bit your tongue….only times infinity. Hilde and Heero, after all, weren't innocent but they weren't the one's who'd instigated the madness. He'd cheated, he'd lied, he'd taken his friend for granted by putting him in endless uncomfortable situations and betraying his trust many times over. He knew this but it didn't make him feel any better or less furious for that matter. All he could think about was strangling Heero, no matter how much of a suicide mission it might be.

Duo ran another red light, the third once since leaving Hilde's apartment, but he didn't even see them anymore. The only thing he saw was the signs leading up to Heero's barracks. His phone had been ringing nonstop for hours, undoubtedly Une looking for him for some frivolous document or briefing, but he didn't care about his job. Another ring and Duo managed to free himself from his thoughts just long enough to look down at the caller ID.

"Relena!" He growled between clenched teeth. She always had a way about her, even finding a way to upset him even more without saying a single word. Angrily tossing the phone out of his sight, Duo finally pulled into the parking lot of the plain building. He spied through squinted eyes for Heero's car but it was obvious that he hadn't arrived as yet. It was as if he knew what awaited him and he was taking the coward's way out. Duo didn't care thought. He would wait all night if he had to but thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

A few minutes after Duo had pulled into the complex Heero drove up, still caught up in everything that had happened. On a normal day he would have heard Duo sprint towards him in his flawed rage filled charge but he only saw him a split instant before a steel fist collided with his stomach earning him a sickening crack of a few of his ribs before he instinctively countered, successfully flipping his friend to the ground and nearly dislocating his should and breaking his jaw in one swoop. It was only due to quick reflexes on his part that he was able to pull back just in time to avoid inflicting any serious damage to the other man.

"Duo!" Heero said still in shock as he loosened his vice grip slightly but continued holding him to the ground. He couldn't believe he'd attacked Duo, undoubtedly adding insult to injury, but he didn't have a choice. Duo could easily take him out if he went easy on him but almost as if his guilt took over, Heero's hand slipped slightly and Duo sprang free and swung quickly towards Heero, narrowly missing him.

"I can't believe you Heero!" Duo screamed, and although Heero wanted to desperately apologize no words came as a flurry of fists and kicks came flying his way. Thankfully no one was nearby to witness the shameful spectacle of the two Preventers, but seemingly sent from some God Heero saw a glimpse of black hair rush past him and take his attacker in a firm hold by the arms.

"Maxwell! Control yourself!" Wufei ordered as he seemingly shook some sense into Duo before tossing him free.

"I am in control Wufei. I'm controlling the fact that I'm gonna beat the hell out of this piece of trash. How could you? My Hilde….My Heero. How could you both?"

For the first time since he could remember Heero let his eyes fall to the ground in shame. "I'm sorry" he said barely above a whisper and at that Duo seemed to turn into a completely different person as a fit of hysterical laughter escaped his mouth.

"Of course you are. It was an accident right?" Duo suddenly sounded like he was about to break down into tears. "I hurt her and she was depressed and you took advantage of her." Duo looked to punch Heero again but turned on an unsuspecting wall instead.

"No! You wouldn't do that. She knew what she was doing. She wanted revenge. No Hilde no. I could deal with a stranger but not you Heero." Again Duo twisted in a different array of emotions until he looked to have calmed down a bit.

"Hilde's too hot to resist right? Right?" For a moment he stopped and placed his hand on his head before he started up once again. "You slept with her didn't you? Don't spare my feelings. You slept with my Hilde didn't you? Did she like it? Taking my best friend away from me."

"Duo…..I didn't sleep with her …..I …." Heero didn't know what to say to calm Duo down but Wufei seized the chance to justifiably slap Duo hard across the face to stop his ramblings.

"Maxwell. Compose yourself. This is exactly what I was referring to Yuy. You should have broken free of this fool a long time ago." Wufei took the rare stance of getting between the two feuding friends and gave Duo a silent dare to try something else.

"Now Maxwell, I will not have this nonsense continue at my home. Let's deal with this with what little dignity that can be salvaged from this situation. Yuy did you initiate this contact with Maxwell's little girlfriend?"

"…No." Herro knew that was the truth but he also knew it wasn't the truth in its entirety. However, no good would come from rehashing the events from just a few hours prier.

"And have you divulged the complete extent of your physical interactions with her?"

"I suspect that Maxwell has discovered the full extent of what happened with his won eyes" was all Heero said. It was increasingly obvious that Heero and Hilde hadn't been completely alone during their little lunch date and he wasn't about to share any more details with Wufei than need be.

"Ok. Now, Maxwell, are you completely innocent on your end of this equation?"

"…..No, but this is the woman I wanted to marry. I wanted Heero as my best man but that's not gonna happen now is it."

Heero could feel another outburst brewing inside of Duo but Wufei sensed it too and slapped Dup once again, the other man not even bothering to block the stinging hits.

"Fine." Dup finally said as he seemingly reigned in his emotions enough to speak coherently again. "I'm not innocent and I realize Hilde and Heero, maybe even more so than both of us, is a victim in all of this as well, but don't be naïve. She's only using you to get under my skin. She'll only end up wrapping you in this false sense of comfort and then consume your soul like some sick black widow. It's sad Heero. You have all these soldier instincts that never fail you yet you've let someone manipulate you so badly. I can't even be mad at you any longer. I feel bad for getting you mixed up in all of this and I still want to iron out our friendship. The sad part is that that might not be possible until she's completely ripped _both_ of our hearts out."

On the inside Heero felt like a complete bipolar. He had to admit Hilde was great, and as much as he hated it he was slowly growing to adore her, but on the other hand he had to wonder if what Duo had said was more than just a jealous rambling. He couldn't afford to be fooled. It was too late to escape the situation unscathed. He was confused and he didn't want to deal with it anymore. Without another word Heero decided he'd had enough and quickly retreated with his tail between his legs as we watched Duo finally speed off, a trickle of blood running down his face and a black circle slowly forming around one of his eyes.


End file.
